


【授权翻译】Dog Years

by adaemmait



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Death, Dogs, Drama, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaemmait/pseuds/adaemmait
Summary: Illya真的是狗狗之友。说实话，Napoleon更喜欢猫， 但他可不会让这个问题成为他们共度一生的障碍。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dog Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770797) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



Napoleon第一次注意到这点是在希腊塞萨洛尼基郊外的一个小村庄里。

那时他们刚完成一个任务，正在隐蔽中。这个任务严格说起来并没有出什么岔子，然而也不能算是一点纰漏都没有。他们屁股后面跟了至少三个能看见的杀 手，看不见的也许更多。所以当Napoleon和Illya对付杀手的时候，Gaby去给他们找了所房子，房子算不得很安全，但怎么说都比酒店安全。房子又小又旧，窗子上有花，屋后有一小片菜园子。年长的希腊房东非常乐意让他们租几天。Napoleon看见老太太眼里闪烁的精光就知道，Gaby给的价钱绝对高得离谱。不过既然他们眼下看起来确实需要找个地方躲追兵，他也不在乎多花钱。

东躲西藏以及跟希腊老太太讨价还价之后的第二天早上，Napoleon在透过窗帘洒进屋子的秋日阳光里醒来，感觉脖子要抽筋了。他在沙发上睡了一夜——Gaby占了床，Illya二话没说在床边打了地铺——但是沙发对他来说太小了，搁不下脚，脑袋枕在扶手上的角度也很不舒服。他嘶地吸了口气，抻了抻胳膊腿，然后坐起来，毯子仍然堆在膝盖上。他脊背上有瘀伤，是之前从二楼窗户里跳出来时摔到的；脸上有擦伤，是被甩到水泥地上给弄的；还有一颗子 弹贴着他的大腿擦了过去，伤得不轻，他实在应该赶紧料理一下。但挺长的一段时间里，他就坐在那儿，聆听着这片寂静。

然而并不是一片寂静。

Napoleon皱起眉头，既然现在他已经留了神，他发现后门敞开着，有什么东西……那是狗叫声？

他从沙发上支起身子，把毯子披在肩上，轻轻地走到后门那里。秋高气爽，艳阳给寒碜的希腊乡下镀上一层金光，给山峦投下阴影，在细长的树梢间涌动跳跃——后院里全是狗。至少十五只，全都骨瘦如柴，肋骨根根凸出，集Napoleon平生所见流浪狗之大全。Illya坐在这群狗中间，叉开长腿伸进茄子地里。他膝盖中间搁着一盒剩饭，在喂狗。以及——最让Napoleon觉得不可思议的是——流浪狗们就乖乖地蹲坐在那儿，等着被投喂，下巴上流着哈喇子，眼睛里闪着饥饿的小火苗，但它们在等。

“Peril，”Napoleon喊了一声，“你干嘛呢？”

Illya抬眼瞥了他一下，然后向一只说不准到底是大丹犬还是狼人的生物嘴里投喂了一小块看起来像是猪肉的东西。“它们饿了。”他说，好像这就能解释一切似的。那只“狼丹”呜呜地哼了几声，蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

Napoleon眨了眨眼。这会儿太早了，不是计较这个的时候。“好吧。”他接着又问，“有给人吃的东西吗？”

“在餐厅里。”Illya边回答边挠着“狼丹”的耳后。

Napoleon转身回屋，决定假装什么都没看到。

 

但这并没有他想象中的那么容易。因为一旦他开始注意到了，他就没法不去接着注意。有只苏格兰梗在苏格兰高地一直跟着Illya。接着是他在纽约捡到的贵宾，巴黎遇到的哈巴狗，还有北京碰上的斗牛犬。然后他们三个在马德里出席德国大使举办的一个招待会，Napoleon还没弄明白这到底是怎么回事，就发现Illya已经跪在一只健美的马士提夫犬旁边，脸上被舔得全是口水，而他勾搭的本该是那个潜在恐怖分子的老婆。不过凭心而论，Napoleon觉得这个战术上的调整相当不赖，所以他没有大惊小怪横加阻拦，只是倚在之前找到的僻静角落里整理起礼服的领子来。

Illya的手指伸向马士提夫犬的耳后，那头猛兽立刻融化了，简直瘫软在他的手里，在昂贵的地毯上打起滚来，浅色的肚皮全都露出来了。Illya也揉了它的肚皮，动作很快，下手不轻，Napoleon离得太远，听不清他说了什么，但从疑似恐怖分子老婆的表情来看，应该是某种亲昵的话，就像人们跟婴儿说话时会说的那样。

“今天可不太机灵啊，Solo。”

Gaby突然出现在他身旁，穿着一条镶钻的蓝色丝绒长裙，即便在这种衣香鬓影佳人云集的场合也显得格外出众。Napoleon完全被Illya脸上温柔的神情所吸引，以至于居然没发现她的靠近。他咳了一声，有点恼火，反问：“机灵？”

Gaby用戴着手套的手举起酒杯，抿了一口香槟，说：“你不该认识Illya，但你躲在这儿像个地精似的，盯着他看个没完。这可一点儿都不隐蔽。”

“他在跟一只块头差不多跟他一样大的狗滚来滚去，”Napoleon漠然地说，“半个会场的人都在看。要是不看才真是不够机灵。”

Gaby投去匆匆一瞥，以一种完全符合她德国贵族伪装身份的优雅蹙起眉头，说：“确实。”然后又把目光转向Napoleon，“可爱。”

“可爱？”Napoleon不屑地哼了一声，“不卫生。”

“狗狗的嘴跟人类的嘴一样干净。”

“它们连自己的呕吐物都吃。”

“只是有时。”Gaby嗔怪地说，接着上上下下审视了他好一通，“让我猜猜。你喜欢猫。”

Napoleon养过一只虎斑猫。不过这不是重点。“我喜欢人。”他答道，“不是流口水的大家伙。也不是狗。”

“真逗。”Gaby说，“那么，你能别再盯着咱们搭档的屁股看了吗？回神了，要干活了。”

“什么？”Napoleon差点呛到，然后说，“我才没有。你的内心太污  秽了，Teller小姐。我永远都不会。”

Gaby翻了个白眼：“随便吧。等你有空了再去暗送秋波。恐怖分子这会儿正在楼上跟你讨厌的那个米兰歌剧院的歌唱家聊天呢。你想被引见一下吗，丈夫？”

他挽住了她伸出的臂弯：“乐意之至，妻子。”

他们手挽着手走上楼梯，宛如一幅活色生香的德国公爵夫人和她情 夫的油画。Illya看着他们离开，目光犀利。当确认他们安全之后，又重新开始用唇  舌发出声音，逗弄那头马士提夫犬。

 

晚些时候，当Gaby在她和Napoleon的豪华酒店套房里“款待”那个如今已被确认是恐怖分子的人时，Napoleon和Illya闯进了他的别墅。这是一栋优美的建筑，年代可能已经很悠久了，座落在绵延的橘树丛里和星光下动人的古雅乡间。两人如同暗夜魅影，飞快地掠过树丛，悄无声息，近乎非人。为了不破坏这种刻意为之的安静，他们一言不发，但彼此配合得如此默契，如此完美，让人觉得简直罪过罪过。

Napoleon呼吸着空气中橘子的芬芳，尽量不去想这一切感觉有多么对路，手上撬开了别墅后门的最后一道锁。他把门推开一道十多厘米的缝，把开锁工具箱揣回衣服内兜，然后举起手电筒去照漆黑的走廊，照亮了赤陶土瓷砖，墙上的挂毯——

还有滴滴答答流着口水的下巴。

Napoleon一跟头摔了个仰面朝天，心脏突然间在胸腔里扑通扑通狂跳起来。他拔出了枪，因为他真的不想在西班牙乡下被撕成碎片一命呜呼，他还没来得及跟Illya接吻——

那狗开始摇尾巴，吐舌头，接着蹦蹦跳跳朝Illya跑去。Napoleon躺在草丛里，还没从震惊中回过神来，那头参加了德国大使招待会的马士提夫犬已经开始蹭上Illya伸出的双手了，先是舔他的指头和手腕，然后在听到一声悄然而坚决的西班牙语指令之后蹲坐下来，用那种只有狗狗才能露出的敬慕的表情抬头看着他。Illya摸摸马士提夫的头，轻声说：“好孩子，好孩子。”就像一切并没有哪里不对，而他也经常用摸头杀来搞定凶猛的护院犬一样。然后他抬头看了看Napoleon，挑起一边眉毛：“没时间躺着了，Cowboy。”

Napoleon站起来，拍掉黑色裤子上沾着的枯草。“这什么？”他问，“你跟狗都什么情况？”

Illya看起来有点惊讶：“现在？”

好吧，闯进恐怖分子荒郊野外的别墅时或许的确不适宜进行这种对话。“不。”他又接了一句，“之后吧。”他看了一眼那狗，人家并没有对他表现出丝毫热情。“这家伙会惹来麻烦吗？”

“Felipe吗？”Illya问。听见自己的名字，狗狗哼唧了几声，Illya又老练地摸了摸它的脑袋，让它安静下来。“不会。他训练有素。”他蹲下身，握住狗狗的嘴，看着它的眼睛用西班牙语说：“待着别动。”

那狗果然待着没动。

他们从屋里出来的时候，狗还在那儿。导弹计划塞在Napoleon衬衫里，子弹嵌在Illya肩膀上。Illya指着沿走廊追过来的全副武装的保安们用西班牙语喊了一句：“上！”

狗扑了上去。他们逃了出来。

 

他们躲在一个Waverly跟他们保证可靠的江湖医生的手术室里，Napoleon看着那个睡眼惺忪的医生给Illya取子弹，问他：“你怎么样，Peril？”

Illya咕哝了一声。“还行。”他说，“有过比这更糟的。”

Napoleon点点头，接着说：“对付狗那招很漂亮。”

Illya看了他一眼。“狗比人简单。”他用结案陈词的语气说，仿佛就是如此。

“真的吗？”Napoleon说，“但我还是不明白。那只狗简直对你俯首帖耳。”

“我喜欢狗。”

“我看得出来！”Napoleon笑了一声，声音有点过于尖利了，显得不大自然。他吸了口气，无视Illya警觉的关切目光，说：“抱歉。我有点紧张。”他抽动一边嘴角笑了笑，“先是Gaby‘款待’那个色 鬼，然后你又挨了一枪。我想我有点……想要保护。”

“保护？”Illya问道，接着因为医生在他肩膀里挖得更深了些而倒抽一口冷气，“我不需要你保护。Gaby也不需要。”

“不。”Napoleon说，“不，我知道。但我还是很担心。”

Illya又看了他一会儿，一动不动，直到医生最终把子弹从他肩膀上取出来，开始缝合伤口。没多久就完事了，然后那家伙在Illya没受伤的肩膀上拍了一记，用蹩脚的英语说：“衬衣穿回去。你好了。”Napoleon一下子放松了紧绷着的弦。他们没事了。他们都没事了。

医生把他们单独留在了手术室里。Napoleon帮Illya穿上衬衫，被撕开的血迹斑斑的破口那里现在露出的是包扎整齐的白色绷带。他说：“该走了。我们得确认Gaby安全，然后联系Waverly。”

“是的。”Illya应道，然后抓住了Napoleon的手，手指温暖而有力。“Solo”他安慰他说，“我没事。”

Napoleon吐出一口气。“我知道。”他说，“我只是希望你对付坏人能像对付狗一样有办法。”

Illya轻笑一声：“挠他们的肚子，然后给他们吃的吗？不，你不能用那种方法来对付人。”

Napoleon将之归咎于仍然在他血管里奔涌的肾上腺素：“我不知道。”他哑声说，手仍然被Illya攥着，“这要看人。”

Illya蓝色的眼睛里闪过光芒——惊讶，疑惑，恍然，兴奋——然后他沙哑地低声问：“这是个邀请吗，Cowboy？”

尽管他们此刻身处一间昏暗的地下手术室里，Illya的肩上有伤，Napoleon的指甲缝里有干涸的血迹，但Napoleon还是忍不住微笑起来。“我认为它是个承诺。”他说，“不过现在我们得走了。Marquez的人应该已经给他通风报信了。”

Illya抿紧了嘴唇：“是的。我们该干活了。”

“一直都是。”Napoleon说着，握紧了Illya被狗舔过的手指。

 

当晚他们离开了马德里，三个人挤在一辆小小的阿尔法罗密欧汽车的后座上，开车的是Waverly的一个手下，车技简直比Gaby还疯狂。他们被U.N.C.L.E.的特工们辗转腾挪，最后登上一艘横渡海峡的小船，朝伦敦总部驶去。直到在海上乘风破浪的时候他们才敢休息。船上并没有舱室，所以三个人一起挤在简陋的顶棚下面。Gaby在他俩中间，在海风中用彼此的体温取暖。没一会儿Gaby就睡着了，手搭在Illya的大腿上，头枕着Napoleon的胸膛。Napoleon听着她梦中轻柔的呼吸声，海浪拍击船舷的哗哗声，空中飞过的海鸟的叫声。

还有那条脏兮兮的黑白相间的拳狮犬呼噜呼噜地舔 Illya手的声音。

Napoleon向后仰头，靠在架子上，靠在Illya揽着他俩的手臂上：“为什么船上会有狗？”

Illya挠着狗的下巴。它哼哼着把脑袋搁在Illya膝头以示开心。“为什么？”他问，“你嫉妒了？”

“嫉妒？一只狗？”

Illya的手指强而有力地在狗狗耳后搔着痒，那畜生的尾巴欢快地在甲板上摇动着。“是的。”Illya说，声音里透出一丝狡黠，一丝肯定，这让Napoleon的后背一阵酥麻。

“我才没有嫉妒。”Napoleon露出雪白的牙齿，笑道，“我只是在等着轮到我。”

Illya眼睛一亮，动了动放在Napoleon脑袋后面的手，修长的手指插进了他的头发。他的肌 肤在寒冷的海风里惊人地温暖。Napoleon被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，差点跳了起来。Illya得意地一笑，而Gaby在他身边动了动，不爽地皱起眉头。Napoleon深吸一口气，强迫自己放松下来，半闭着眼睛，任Illya的手指理过他的头发，按上他的头皮，摩挲着，抓搔着——不，Napoleon Solo绝不允许他的俄国巨人搭档像对待天杀的狗一样爱抚他。

Gaby在他们中间“切”了一声，睁开眼睛，看了看Napoleon，又瞥了瞥Illya，然后用头拱上Napoleon的肩膀，迷迷糊糊地说：“男孩子们，我还在这儿呢。上别处调情去。”

Illya的脸变得通红，但并没有停止手上的动作。

 

那之后一切并没有太大的改变，除了Gaby进他们的酒店房间之前会先敲门等待，而不是像过去一样长驱直入。他们三个在工作上依然配合得天衣无缝，心意相通，行动默契。如果Napoleon偶尔会在执行任务时被沙漠骄阳下Illya衬衫勾勒出的肌肉线条分了神，好吧，那就跟他会被名媛贵妇腕上和颈间璀璨夺目的珠宝分神一样，没什么不同。年复一年，他们的高效依然不变，任务成功率居高不下——而且依旧跟狗有缘。布加勒斯特那条钻进桌子底下从Illya手里吃东西的巧克力色的拉布拉多。埃及那只在他们执行监视任务时蜷缩在Illya膝头的腊肠。还有加拿大，当他们离开驻扎了两个星期的林中小屋时，那只用可怜兮兮的大眼睛望着Illya的哈士奇。

Gaby跟Napoleon坐在车里，等着Illya跟哈士奇道别。他跪在雪地里，让那只可笑的大狗把他身上露在外面能舔的部分全都舔了个遍。Gaby对此嗤之以鼻，更深地缩回座椅里，车内的灯光令她右太阳穴处那道狰狞的白色伤疤变得模糊不清。她说：“如果我了解得不够深的话，我会说他爱那只狗胜过爱你。”

这话让Napoleon肺腑里涌过一股暖流，他装作不在意的样子答道：“我很确定他爱它胜过爱我。那家伙可没我这么爱抬杠。”

Gaby大笑起来，呼出的气在加拿大的严寒里凝成白霜：“哪个人都没你这么爱抬杠。”

Napoleon伸手揉乱了她的头发：“太他妈对了。”

现在，Illya正拥抱着那只该死的狗，抱得紧紧的，狗爪子搭在他肩膀上。Napoleon看见这一幕不禁微笑起来。Illya不太愿意在公开场合表达感情——在黑夜里，他们会一起暂时从这个世界上抽离，抚摸对方赤 裸的肌 肤和伤疤，但除开那样的时刻，Napoleon能得到的最多不过是看起来没那么凶的笑容而已——而他现在这个样子简直提神醒脑，令人安心。要是哪天Illya不再逗狗了，那Napoleon才真该开始担忧了。

Gaby用手抚过方向盘上斑驳开裂的皮革，然后紧张地、不情愿地开了口：“Waverly给了我一个职位。”

Napoleon顿时变得一动不动：“什么？”

Gaby没有看他，只是透过挡风玻璃盯着肩上有雪、把又跳又叫的哈士奇搂在怀里的Illya。“我自己的队伍，”她又重复了一遍，“我自己的人马，还有纽约分部一个高层职位。或许出外勤的次数会减少，不过被爆头的几率也会减少。离政治近了一步，离打打杀杀远了一步。是个不错的职位，相当不错的职位——”

“你应该接受。”Napoleon打断了她。

Gaby猛地扭头看着他，扬起了眉毛：“你不生气？”

无数种情感在Napoleon胸口奔流汇聚：失落，伤感，骄傲，还有深深的、深深的喜悦。但这一切的重量并非他们所处的这辆小破吉普能够承载。“不。”他动情地说，“不，我当然不生气。三人团队非常罕见，老实说他们能让咱们合作超过一个月我都感到很惊讶，何况是七年。而且这无论对你本人，还是对你的职业发展，都是一件好事。”他笑了起来，接着说，“好好干，用不了多久你就会成为U.N.C.L.E.的头儿。”

Gaby轻哼一声，说：“这可太超过了。”

Napoleon想起她的射击技巧，想起她是如何迅速地精通这一切，想起她能在棋盘上牵制住Illya，能像F1车手一样把一辆小Mini开得出神入化。以及她多么有大局观，总能看到他们行动的每一环如何能与更长远的目标、计划和谋略契合起来。她很棒。非常棒。所以他说：“我不这么觉得。”然后伸手把被他揉乱的头发理好，又说：“这就是你过去几周里一直这么不安的原因？”

她唇角轻扬，露出一个浅笑：“我一直想找机会告诉你们。”她承认，“但先是目标，然后又是Illya的新朋友，似乎总是没有合适的时机。”

“这样的事情，不会有合适的时机。”Napoleon说，“只有最不糟糕的时机。”

Gaby从侧面看着他：“所以你确实是在生气。”

Napoleon摇摇头，伸出手把她拉得更近些，胳膊揽着她的肩膀。“作为一个间谍，有时候你真的很不擅长理解言外之意。不，我不是在生气。我是在伤感，是的，我会想念你，我们俩都会。但我永远都不会生气。”他抬起眼睛，从挡风玻璃望出去，看着站在及膝深的积雪里搂着一只忧伤的哈士奇的Illya，又说，“而且这不像Illya跟那只该死的狗。我们又不是再也见不到你了。你会去纽约，而这个世界上有飞机和电话这种东西，还有其他能保持联系的通讯工具。”他在她脑袋一侧落下一吻，“你知道的，你可没那么容易摆脱我们俩。”

“我知道。”Gaby用手紧紧抓住他衬衫胸口的布料，“你会替我照顾Illya？”

“如果他让我照顾的话。”Napoleon答道。

车外，Illya最后一次用力揉了揉哈士奇的肚子，然后一路小跑到车跟前，开门挤进后座。他规规矩矩地收好自己的长腿，然后粗声粗气地说：“开车，趁我改变主意去绑架那只狗之前。”

 

Gaby离开之后的那几个月对他们来说很奇怪。他们都能感觉到有什么东西失去了。有时Illya嘴角带着微笑转向Napoleon，但看见他是谁的那一刻笑容就消失了。这没什么，因为Napoelon觉得自己也在做类似的事，在某个摊位上看到一副白色宽边的大圆墨镜，想要去买的时候才意识到已经没人可送了。

但他们最终适应了这种生活。

末了，最大的难题来自于Gaby卖掉了她在伦敦的公寓。U.N.C.L.E.的总部在伦敦，所以Illya和Napoleon在拯救世界之余也最经常待在那里——Gaby还在的时候，这不成问题，因为她在马里波恩买了一间小公寓，他们不在的期间Waverly会找人打理。当他们在英国待命无事可做的时候，可以凑在这里消磨时间，无论是几小时，几天，还是几个月。现在公寓没有了，所以最初的几个月他们都住在酒店里，指着客房服务过活，还要尽量无视那些楼上套房里度蜜月的新婚夫妇们。这不是长久之计。主要因为Illya太显眼了，而且不喜欢被游客们盯着看。

Gaby是在四月离开的。

到了八月中旬，在一次历时两周的任务间歇期，Napoleon发现自己站在西汉普斯特一套宽敞的公寓里，审视着浴室里的瓷砖，还有木地板上的纹路。

“我想您会觉得价格非常合理。”地产经纪说，她精心打理过的金发在灯光下闪闪发亮，“屋主急售。如果您愿意的话，明天就可以搬进来。”

Napoleon点点头，拉开冰箱门看了看，又查看了一下厨房里橱柜的空间。“我喜欢。”他说，“屋顶挑高不错，而且我中意这壁纸。”此外，他目前为止已经找到了至少四处能紧急撤离的出口，下面的街道也能一览无余。很难潜入。很难伏击。

“那么，”地产经纪说，“您有签约的兴趣吗？”

“还有一个问题，”Napoleon给了她一个最迷人的笑，是那种专门为觐见王室或者世界末日来临这样的场合预备的笑容，问道，“养狗的规定是怎样的？”

 

Napoleon最后全款买下了公寓。虽然U.N.C.L.E.的薪水马马虎虎，但是反正过去几年里他也没什么花钱的机会。屋子没有配家具，所以他去采购了一番，给木地板配了地毯，给卧室里添置了大床和床垫，然后花了四十分钟的时间琢磨配色的问题，最后终于决定不再为了这个分神，先处理好手头的事情要紧。

地产经纪给了他两串钥匙。

接下来的两天里，Napoleon都在收拾公寓，按照他苛刻的审美标准摆花瓶，铺地毯。水压很好，透进窗户的晨光正合适。但整间公寓感觉太大，也太空了。他已经习惯了窄小的安全屋和合住的酒店房间，习惯了跟搭档们亲密共处，四海漂泊。而现在他站在客厅中央，不知所措。

他给Illya打了电话。

“喂？”

“Peril，是我。”他顿了一下，想了想，然后说，“到这里来见我。”他一口气说出地址，又加了一句：“要快。”

“你没事吧？”

就知道Illya无论何时都会像个间谍一样思考问题。Napoleon的笑容里几乎充满了深情，说：“别担心，没人绑架我。快点来就对了。”

Illya不到一小时就赶了过来。这相当可以，考虑到他接电话时可能正在伦敦的另一边。但他并没有气喘吁吁。Napoleon在街边跟他见面，针织衫的袖子挽到肘部，手插在口袋里。他想显得镇定自若，但胃里绞成一团。他冲Illya露出那种最容易让人卸下防备的笑容，说：“不慌不忙啊。”

“为什么我会在这里？”Illya的气息丝毫不乱。

Napoleon一句话都没说，只是转身朝楼里走去。

Illya用七分钟时间查看公寓四周，找到了全部四处紧急出口，然后俯瞰街道检查了视野。Napoleon敢肯定他刚一转身Illya就已经安放了不少窃听器，不过这基本上只是他表达感情的一种方式而已，所以他并没有抱怨。当Illya重新回到客厅，站到坐在奶油色沙发上的Napoleon跟前的时候，他说：“公寓挑得不错，Cowboy。利于守卫。”

Napoleon的心脏砰砰地撞击着胸口，他不知道一个人的心跳居然能剧烈到这个程度。“愿意跟我一起守卫它吗？”他问，从兜里掏出了第二串钥匙。

Illya什么都没说。但是，话说回来，当阳光正好从窗户里斜照进来，将英格兰的夏日时光拂过他轻扬的唇角时，他也无需再有任何语言。

 

岁月从任务、危险以及伦敦那间公寓里剩下的一周偷闲的时光中流走。

Gaby给Napoleon联系了一个上了年纪的管家，她名叫Simone，住在伊斯灵顿，Napoleon和Illya都不在家的时候，她一星期过来两次，开窗通风，打扫卫生。她是个可亲的老太太，当他们带着淤伤、刀伤、枪伤等等突如其来地重新露面时，她从不大惊小怪，连眉毛都不会动一下。有一次，Napoleon忘了告诉她接下来的一周她都不用过来，结果她来的时候正好撞见他裸着上身趴在餐桌上，Illya正从他背上往外挑玻璃渣子。她只是眨了眨眼，说：“噢，抱歉，亲爱的们！不知道你们已经回来了。”然后顿了顿，瞥了一眼Napoleon背上的伤口，问：“需要帮忙吗？”

Napoleon当时吃了太多止疼药，几乎没明白这问题是什么意思。他身上Illya双手的触感很暖和。Illya说：“如果您愿意的话。”

Simone挽起袖子，走到水槽边开始洗手。“告诉我该做些什么。”

之后Napoleon被迫卧床，因为脚踝扭伤而动弹不得，还要避免碰到已经面目全非的后背。他给Gaby打电话。他算着纽约那边应该是清晨。Gaby接起电话，睡意朦胧地应了一声“喂？”Napoleon说：“为什么你找的管家对缝合外勤伤口这种事特别拿手？”

“早上好，Napoleon。”Gaby嘟囔一声，接着说，“什么？你以为我会随便找个人在我家里转悠？她是前MI6，傻瓜。”

这的确解释了很多问题。

当然了，这位独特的管家真正带来的好处是，每次她来的时候，都会带着她那只喜欢汪汪乱叫的约克夏梗一起。这小狗总会往Illya的腿上蹿，就好像他是棵该死的树一样。Illya当然也特别乐意被当成树一样往上爬，当Simone忙着给他肩胛上的伤口消毒时，他就会把狗狗放在膝盖上，在它耳后瘙痒，让它舔他的手和手腕。

Simone笑了起来：“他喜欢你。你该感到高兴，大部分人他都不喜欢。”

Napoleon懒洋洋地窝在扶手椅里，说：“他是只狗。所有的狗都喜欢Illya。”

Illya扭头看了一眼Simone：“他在嫉妒。”

Simone揉了揉他的头发，而Illya并没有抗议，这让Napoleon乐不可支。“别担心，孩子。”她笑着说，“我敢肯定他也喜欢你。”

 

那天夜里，当Simone带着她那汪汪乱叫的一团毛茸茸离去之后，Napoleon仍然坐在那张扶手椅里，手里端着一杯苏格兰威士忌，想着Illya看见他膝头的约克夏梗用满怀爱意的大眼睛看着他时唇边露出的微笑，想着他放松的肢体，还有他舒展的额头。这些日子Illya经常皱眉，眉头紧锁，愁容不展，怒气冲冲。是的没错，自从Napoleon认识他以来他一直就这样。但是现在，他眼睛周围的纹路更深了，嘴角的下耷由于总是如此而透出疲惫。而当一只狗，一只几乎不比他巴掌更大的小狗趴在他膝头时，他看上去重新变得年轻。无忧无虑。

“Napoleon？”Illya站在卧室门边，换上了睡衣，微微歪头看着Napoleon。“我们明天一早就要出发去米兰，不然可能会赶不及招待会。我们应该趁能休息的时候赶紧休息。”他的胸膛裸露在昏暗的灯光里，肌肉仍然紧实，充满力量，但皮肤上满是伤疤，白色的，粉色的，已经痊愈的旧伤，正在愈合的新伤。

Napoleon没有动，只是转了转手里的酒杯，说：“你有考虑过退休吗？”

Illya蹙起眉头：“你想离开U.N.C.L.E.?”

“不。”Napoleon答得飞快，“不，就算我想，我也不能。而且不管怎样，我们现在讨论的不是我。”他能感觉到自己脸红了，但还是说了下去，“我的意思是，从前线退下来，远离背上的玻璃渣，还有腿上的子弹。一直住在这里，而不是只有当其他人去拯救世界的时候才可以。”

Illya没有回答，只是奇怪地看着Napoleon，然后问：“你为什么要说这个？”

Napoleon想起他第一次见到Illya的那天，他们第一次试图杀掉对方的那天，那时他快如疾风，强壮而精干。然后想到现在的他，还是很快，但已经比从前慢了，还是很强壮，但已经比从前弱了。想到他鬓边开始滋生的白发，脸上开始出现的皱纹。他想到了那只约克夏梗，小而柔弱，Illya的手抚摸着它的皮毛，温柔而小心。想到了Illya脸上的平和。然后他说：“没什么。让我把这个喝完——”他举起杯子，“——然后我马上就去睡。”

Illya又用那种奇怪的眼神看了Napoleon一会儿，但是没有争论。

 

他们第二天早上的头一件事就是飞往米兰，然后在晚上参加了一个隆重的招待会。当星星开始闪烁的时候，他们正在城市的街道里狂奔，Napoleon丢了领结，Illya撕坏了礼服的下摆。当然，他们已经拿到了他们此行要拿的东西，一张记录着阴谋诡计的磁盘，此刻就揣在Illya的口袋里。这也正是他们身后为何会有一队追兵的原因。子弹射到古老的建筑上弹开，在石壁上留下弹痕。Napoleon紧跟着Illya，沿着曲折的道路奔跑。但他已经越来越无法忽视肌肉的疲劳，衰弱吞噬着他，逐渐拉开了他们之间的距离，缓慢，然而确凿无疑。

Napoleon沉重地喘息着，握枪的手指又湿又冷。

他们离撤离的地点已经很近了，这时Napoleon右腿肚子上突然炸开一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛。他近乎惨叫着摔倒在地，枪从手里滑落，甩到了最近的墙上。而敌人正从拐角处追来，太近了。Illya猛地停下脚步，但至少在前方五米开外。现在已经来不及，来不及了。Napoleon深呼吸，忍住疼痛，抬头对上Illya的目光，吼了一声：“走！”

追兵就在拐角处，而且人太多了，即使Illya也不可能有胜算。Napoleon看见了Illya下定决心、做出选择的那一瞬间。他转过身，跑了起来。离开了。

Napoleon被几双手抓住，按在地上，双手被反剪在背后。有人看见了他腿上的伤，然后用气急败坏的阿拉伯语说了些什么。接着Napoleon感觉到有手指伸进他腿肚子上的伤口里，使劲地挖着，越挖越深。当那些手指硬生生地撕开枪眼的时候，他再也撑不住了，终于惨叫起来。

 

Napoleon在中东某处的一座地牢里被关了三天。手绑在背后，一丝不挂地倒挂在一个吊钩上，钩子就嵌在他小腿上的枪眼里。这疼痛比他经历过的所有疼痛都更糟，比电椅更糟，比那次在巴西Gaby和Illya在没有麻醉的情况下给他实施的紧急手术更糟。一小时之内他就喊哑了嗓子。他在昏迷和清醒间不断浮沉。两天之后，他开始出现幻觉，梦见Illya站在那个拐角，穿着笔挺的晚礼服，牵着一条杜宾。梦里虚幻的Illya蹲下身，凑近Napoleon倒悬在离地面一英尺处的脑袋，让杜宾的口水滴滴答答流了他一脸，对他说：“至少你没有拖累我。”

当Napoleon被落在下巴上的一记重拳送回现实世界时，他才发现，梦里杜宾的口水是他自己又咸又苦的眼泪。

他们不停地审问他，关于他的搭档，关于他的组织，关于他偷走的计划。他们问他是打算从中获利，还是什么也不图。这问题如此荒唐，他忍不住笑出声来。然而这对他来说并不妙，他的下场是牙齿被打落在地上。但他没有垮掉。他什么都没有告诉他们。因为自始至终他都想着Illya，想着他的伤疤，他的疲惫，还有他跟那条哈士奇说再见的时候，他抱着那条约克夏梗的时候，他眼里的神情。

Illya会来的。Illya必须来。

 

第四天早上，Illya来了。

Napoleon记不清营救的过程，因为那个时候他的头脑已经跟他的身体一样麻木了。他知道牢房门外展开了一场混战，还模糊地记得似乎有脖子被扭断的声音，但之后，当吊钩慢慢地——慢慢地！——被从他小腿上血肉模糊惨不忍睹的伤口里拔出来的时候，就只剩下了炽热的锥心痛楚。他想他可能是在尖叫，或者至少是试图尖叫，但接着有熟悉的手抚上他的脸颊，有熟悉的力量把他抱紧，然后他记得他喘息出声：“Illya。”

“我在这儿。”Illya声音发紧，带着浓重的鼻音，“我在这儿，我在这儿。”

片刻之后救援小组的其他人陆续到达，Napoleon被抬上担架，腿做了紧急包扎，固定起来。有人给他盖上了毯子，还有很多声音七嘴八舌地对他说没事了，他没事了，一切都会没事的。他不用看他的腿也知道，这是个彻头彻尾的谎言，但他已经说不出话来了。所以他只是躺在那里，半闭着眼睛，任世界从眼前掠过。

当他们抬着他走向直升机的时候，他看见了那些尸体。横七竖八地倒在前厅里。关节脱臼，皮毛黯淡，血迹斑斑，每一只都大张着嘴，被一枪爆头。阿尔萨斯犬，斗牛犬，罗威纳，马士提夫。杜宾。Napoleon不用问也知道是谁杀了它们。在那一刻，他决定还是就此昏过去比较好。

 

他在一所医院里醒来，盖着白色的被单，身上暖洋洋的。各种仪器在他身畔滴滴作响，窗帘遮挡住了阳光。他知道自己被注射了强效止痛药，因为他只能感觉到一片模糊的钝痛。他动了一下身体，睁开眼睛。床边斜放着一把椅子，椅背上搭着一件熟悉的棕色外套，但椅子上没有人。这或许是好事——搭档受伤的话，Illya总是会守在病房里，不愿意离开，但他也跟那些不是巨人的普通俄国人一样，需要休息——不过Napoleon还是忍不住觉得有点孤单。醒来时能看见一张熟悉的脸庞总归是好的。

“Napoleon？”门开了，飘进来一阵这世上所有的医院里都不能免俗的喧闹嘈杂的声音。Gaby站在门廊里，唇边有喜悦的笑容，手里端着一杯咖啡。“谢天谢地。”Gaby激动地关上门，丢下咖啡，走到床边握住了Napoleon的手，“你让我们都担心得要命。”

Gaby比上次见面时又多了几根白发，眼角的纹路也更深了些。但她还是像从前一样美丽。Napoleon朝她伸出手，疼得咧了一下嘴，然后覆盖住她的手。“我总会回来找你的。”他说——或者是想要说，因为他几乎发不出声音来。他觉得自己的嗓子已经废了。

Gaby拿起床头柜上的水壶，倒了杯水喂给他。“别多说话。”她说，“你受了太多折磨，需要一段时间才能恢复。”她眼里闪过一丝阴暗的神情，然后伸手把他掉落在前额上的头发拨了回去。“你真的吓死我了。”她的声音柔软下来，“我们还以为——”她摇了摇头，没有再说下去。

Napoleon的手软弱无力。“Illya，”他哑着嗓子说，希望这个名字足以说明他想要问的问题了。

Gaby总是那么善于理解他的呓语。“我让他去找点吃的，”她温柔地说，“从他们找到你那时候起，他就没离开过你身边。昨晚他几乎整夜待在这里，衣服都没换，还是他去救你的时候穿的那身衣服，上面还沾着你的血。”Gaby的脸颊微微抽搐一下，不好意思地看着他，说：“抱歉。”

Napoleon耸了耸肩膀，觉得最好还是别试图说话。他早就习惯看见自己的血了。

Gaby的眼神黯淡下来：“他很不好，Napoleon。”她说，“从失去你那天起他就没有好过。他一直在自责，觉得他抛弃了你，觉得这都是他的错，觉得——”再一次地，她没有说下去，但Napoleon捏了捏她的手，用拇指摩挲着她的皮肤，看着她，希望自己的眼神里流露出的是鼓励的意味。而他必定做对了，因为片刻之后，她吐出一口气，回握了一下他的手：“有件事得让你知道。”她轻声说，“很严重的事。我应该叫医生过来，他们可以解释——”

Napoleon拽了一下她的手，哑声问：“什么？”他的声音低得几乎听不到，但他的心脏开始狂跳，因为Gaby看起来既悲伤又害怕。Gaby Teller， U.N.C.L.E.北美负责人，她从不害怕。他必须知道。他必须现在就知道。

Gaby没有去叫医生。她举起他的手放到唇边，在指节上落下一吻。“是你的腿。”她说，“枪伤是一回事，他们能治好。但那些杂种用吊钩干的事？”她摇摇头，“伤口被撕裂得更严重了，大部分小腿肌肉和至少一半肌腱都毁了。特别是你的跟腱。医生说他们无能为力。”

Napoleon的心脏被一只冰冷的手攫紧了。他强迫自己呼吸，以保持镇静。

“经过物理治疗，”她说，“你可以走路，甚至或许不需要借助双拐或是手杖。但受伤的肌肉没法完全复原，你不可能再跑起来了，连慢跑都不行。”她停了下来，眼里有什么东西在闪烁，Napoleon知道那是泪光。“我很抱歉，Napoleon，”Gaby说，“U.N.C.L.E是没法让一个身体受损的特工去出外勤的。”

Napoleon的脑袋里有什么声音在嗡嗡作响，呼啸着淹没了整个天际。“残废了。”他艰难地说，“毁了。”

Gaby的嘴唇抽搐起来。“我很抱歉。”她说，“但我会在这里陪你的，好吗？我会尽一切可能，我会在这里。”

Napoleon闭上眼睛，点点头。因为他所能做的一切就是尽力克制自己，不要尖叫起来。

门吱呀一声被推开了。有鞋底在地面上发出的突兀摩擦声，还有猛然吸气的声音，突然间Illya无处不在。他咧开嘴，露出一个欣喜若狂的笑容，然后双手抚过Napoleon的脸颊、头发、肩膀、胸膛，触碰着，抚摩着，仿佛想要确认他真的在这里，而不是一个幻影。“Cowboy，”Illya终于哽咽着开了口，然后笑容不见了，消失了。“对不起。真的对不起。我抛下了你，我应该回来救你的，应该把他们全都杀了。”他把目光转向Gaby，看见她依然紧握着Napoleon的手，然后又转向Napoleon的腿，接着低声说，“都是我的错。我毁了你的职业生涯。”

这话让Napoleon忍不住颤抖了一下，然而Illya的眼神里有那么深的内疚。他抓住Illya的手，亲吻着他的掌心，摇了摇头。“不，”他悄声说，把内心深处的所有恐惧都转移到了这个字里。“不。”他又吻了吻Illya的手，因为他已经没法再发出声音了。然后他想起那条约克夏梗，在Illya膝头欢快地叫着。又想到了那条杜宾，躺在地上一动不动，死在它的主人旁边。是的，Illya离开了他，但Illya也把他带了回来。

Illya眼神阴郁：“Cowboy——”

Napoleon更用力地摇了摇头。“爱你。”他拼尽全力说出这两个字，这应该已经足够，因为这就是他所有的一切了。

 

Napoleon在医院里住了一个星期。一旦医生认为他能够承受长途跋涉，他就被转移到轮椅上，固定住伤腿，然后被送上U.N.C.L.E.名下的直升机，飞回了英国。在U.N.C.L.E.总部又做了几项检查之后，他被交到了Illya手里，连同轮椅和拐杖一起被带回了他们的公寓，并且被严肃地告知不许累着自己，想都别想。

Gaby来跟他们同住了几天，夜里睡在他们的沙发上，蜷着身体，脸埋在垫子里。但在昔日的团队之外，她还有别的责任，关系到差不多半个文明世界的责任，她不能弃之不顾。她必须得离开了，不过航班起飞的前一天晚上，当Illya为了不把晚饭搞砸而焦头烂额时，她过来坐在他们的床上跟Napoleon一起玩牌，后来就在他身边蜷成一团，听着厨房里引人入胜的俄语咒骂声睡着了。Illya把烤羊腿端进来的时候叫醒了她，三个人在卧室里共进晚餐。Napoleon坐在这些天来一直坐着的位置，Gaby靠在他旁边，Illya坐在窗边的椅子上。就像一切都没有改变，就像他们从不曾分离。

第二天一早，Gaby亲了Napoleon的脸，对他说：“我会盯着你的进展。如果你有任何需要，给我打电话。”

Napoleon捏了捏她的手，说：“去吧，趁Illya不让你走之前。”

 

Illya一向寡言，但近来简直一言不发。他像个幽灵一样在公寓里出没，按时给Napoleon的腿换药和重新包扎，做他该做的一切事情。但是从不说话。他总是避开Napoleon的目光，尽可能地待在房间或者是该死的公寓外面。如果Napoleon没那么了解他的话，他会以为他们之间要玩完了。但他非常了解他。所以Gaby离开一周之后的某天早上，他挣扎着下床，拿起不愿去用的双拐，支撑着自己单脚跳进厨房。他之前听见Illya为了躲开他而特意去了那里。

Illya从报纸上抬起头，一下子站了起来：“你在干什么？不，回床上去。医生说你必须休息，你不能——”

“Peril，”Napoleon吼道，“坐下。”

Illya坐下了，Napoleon对此并没感到特别惊讶。

“很好。”Napoleon说着，给自己也找了个位子坐下，“现在我们也许可以好好谈一谈，而不必担心你会从这里逃出去了。”

Illya看起来有点恼火：“我从没逃过。”

“只是种修辞手法。”Napoleon闷声说道，尽管他不愿承认，但仅仅走到这里就已经让他精疲力尽。他的身体曾经是打磨精良的工具，但现在已经毁掉了，再也修不好了，而他除了克服这些之外什么也做不了。他尽最大的努力笑了一下，说：“Illya，拜托你能不能跟我说说话？我是受伤了，又不是死了。”

Illya沉默了很久很久。Napoleon眼看着报纸在他手里慢慢被攥紧，揉皱，变形。最后Illya说：“我抛下了你。”

“是我让你这么做的。”

Illya举起一只手：“我抛下了你。”他又说了一遍，“因为我没有留意你在哪里。你没跟上来，我本该注意到这个的，但接着就没时间了，而你离我太远了。我应该注意到的，但我没有——因为我累了。”Napoleon眨了眨眼，因为他也记起了那时肌肉的疼痛，没错，长时间奔逃之后双脚的那种抽痛。但Illya当时的速度简直快得像飞。Illya咬了咬牙，接着说：“我在担心我自己，担心我还能不能胜任这份工作。我没有替你操心。”

“操心我并不是你的职责，Peril。”

Illya看了他一眼：“你从不替你自己操心。”他指出，“我是你的搭档。我必须操心你，不然的话就没人替你操心了。”他挪开目光，下巴上的肌肉抽搐一下：“我那时没在操心。我失误了，因为我老了。而现在你失去了一切。”

“我有你。”Napoleon回答得很干脆，“这已经足够了。”

Illya哼了一声。“你说过就算可以的话你也不想离开U.N.C.L.E.。”他的语气里充满酸苦和自责，“现在你没有选择了。”

Napoleon摇摇头：“不是的。”

Illya又看了他一眼。

“不是的！”Napoleon重复了一遍，“U.N.C.L.E.并不是只有前线特工。没错，我是不能再干这个了——”说出这句话就好像狠狠捅了自己一刀，“——但这并不意味着我就没用了。”

“你不擅长搞政治。”

Napoleon翻了个白眼。“是的，我知道。”他说，“而且，不管怎么说，我敢肯定，只要面临的情况比拆弹更复杂，就没人愿意把世界的未来交到我手里。”他笑了一下，只挑起了一边嘴角，而且并不完全发自内心。“但决定应该拆哪颗弹的人和实际去拆的人之间还是有区别的。”

“管理人。”Illya说道，仿佛这显而易见。接着他犀利地盯住了Napoleon：“你？做管理人？”

“别说得这么惊讶。”Napoleon淡淡地说。

“我是很惊讶。”Illya答道，“你不喜欢案头工作。”

Napoleon忍住笑，最后说：“我喜欢案头工作远远超过坐在老人院里看电视和忆当年。”

他们之间陷入了长久的沉默。Napoleon打量着Illya，打量着他额头上蹙起的纹路，还有眼周的细纹。他并不好，不像逗弄Simone的狗时那么从容冷静，但已经比刚从米兰回来的那阵子松弛一些了。Illya没有说话，也没有抬头看他。过了一会儿，Napoleon再也受不了了，开口说：“而且这样的话，至少能有人收拾屋子。Simone住在这里的时间不会比我们更长了了。”

Illya抬起头，紧紧地盯着他，最后终于说：“是我的错。”

“也是我的。”Napoleon答道。他浅笑一下，想起了当被像块肉一样倒吊起来的时候，他梦境里出现的那个Illya Kuryakin，然后说，“至少我没有拖累你。”

Illya的表情难以言喻：“我宁愿你有。”

 

Napoleon没能很快痊愈，因为他并不像有些U.N.C.L.E.的后辈特工所认为的那样是超人。他坐了好几个星期的轮椅，然后拄了好几个月的拐杖。他每天去做一小时理疗，一面跟年轻迷人的理疗师打情骂俏，一面把自己逼到极限。八个月之后他终于扔掉了双拐，但还是需要借助手杖。不过他还是应付过来了，定做了整整一柜子的设计师品牌手杖——黑檀的，橡木的，四爪的，金冠的——随着光阴流逝，最终他甚至不再需要这些手杖了，除了天气特别冷的时候。

他余生都只能蹒跚而行。

他们在伦敦公寓里进行那场谈话的第二天，Illya从前线退了下来。很显然他对当管理人这事并不热衷，所以他去当了教官，用他在KGB受训的那些经验设计难度递增的魔鬼课程来训练新人。他很快就成为了U.N.C.L.E.最棒的教官，不过这只是因为他不管干什么都要做到最好。

有时，Napoleon会去看他工作，看他施压、塑造、锤炼。如果他看着Illya像矫健的雄鹿一样轻松地跟学员们一起奔跑，却由于腿上的疼痛而咬紧了牙关——好吧，这个Illya没必要知道。

那是许多次旁观之旅中的一次，去欣赏Illya的肌肉如何在英格兰的雨水里依然将衬衫撑出饱满的线条。就在那时Napoleon发现了它。他坐在基地的训练场旁边的一个树桩上，伸出伤腿，把手杖靠在臀部。这时他听见身后的灌木丛里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。这里是U.N.C.L.E.的绝密基地，所以他并不担心，但还是扭过头，透出十一月的濛濛细雨看了一眼。

那是一只小狗。

片刻之后Napoleon翻了个白眼。当然是只小狗。

小狗非常非常小，皮毛是黑色的，在落叶和泥泞里艰难地摸索着前进，仿佛在寻找什么东西，Napoleon不知道到底是什么。不过当它终于从树丛里钻出来的时候，它抬头看着Napoleon，汪汪地叫了几声，声音尖细而急切。Napoleon知道它可能是被妈妈甚至是主人遗弃在树丛里的，把它扔在那儿等死，因为又多了一个嗷嗷待哺的小生命，而要养活的已经太多了——但它没有死。它一直爬呀爬的，在泥巴里嗅着气味前行。它这么瘦弱，简直皮包骨头，但它依然活着。它是个幸存者。

Napoleon揉了揉自己的腿，他并没有在想米兰的事。

小狗又转了一会儿，接着爬到Napoleon伸出的腿旁边，缩成一团，用小脑袋轻轻地拱着他受伤的小腿，然后又汪汪叫了几声，把头搁在了他的鞋上。

Napoleon，难以用更好的语言来形容，他融化了。

Illya给了学员五分钟休息时间，好过来看Napoleon为什么要坐在雨地里——他难道不知道这样对他的腿不好吗？结果他发现一只小狗被抱在Napoleon膝头，正安详地熟睡。Illya在Napoleon的手杖旁边停住脚步，皱起眉头看着：“你在哪儿找到的？”

“树丛里。”Napoleon答道，“他归咱们养了。”

Illya没有说话，只是蹲下来拍开Napoleon放在小家伙身上的手。他伸出一只手指揉揉它的耳后，又挠了挠它的肚皮，然后开口，声音中流露出一丝忍俊不禁：“是她。”

 

Napoleon给她起名叫Alexandra。Illya坚持认为这名字对一只狗来说太长了。Gaby则装出一副不开心的样子，问为什么不用她的名字给狗命名。Illya听见这话忍不住翻了个白眼，然后把电话听筒递给了Napoleon。Alexandra在他们的公寓里有个窝，在厨房里有个碗，因为吃得好睡得好，她像野草一样见风就长。三个星期之后她的个头已经及膝，而且事实证明她是Napoleon见过的最不优雅的动物。她蹿沙发，撞窗户，啃坏了至少三根Napoleon的手杖，直到最后他给它们找到了更好的藏身之处。她也可爱得无可救药。每当她弄坏了Napoleon昂贵的、不可替代的最新一季服装的时候，只要她用那双黑色的大眼睛那么看着Napoleon，他就连句重话都舍不得吼她了。

当然了，她爱Illya。这正如Napoleon所料。

但是他们的工作任务依然繁重，工作时间也很长。所以Simone从管家变成了遛狗人，每隔几天过来一次，带Alexandra出去遛弯。Alexandra对Simone的约克夏梗简直一见如故，这点Napoleon同样毫不意外，因为他的搭档显然跟他的宠物一样在对待其他狗方面有着如出一辙的品味。

被他们收养两年之后，她的个头已经长到了Illya的腰间，看起来跟Napoleon多年以前在塞萨洛基尼见到的那只Illya驯服的“狼丹”惊人地相似。她开始跟Illya一起去上训练课，跟在学员们后面奔跑，运动量跟Simone带她遛弯的时候简直不可同日而语。而Napoleon也开始听到学员们之间流传着的一些关于Illya教官和他那只“怪兽狗”的八卦。对此Illya略感惊讶，而Napoleon则主要觉得好笑。

Alexandra黑色的毛掉得满地毯都是，Simone总会很细心地清理。当Napoleon下班回家时，她会冲过去围着他兴奋地转圈圈，直到他笑起来，给她奖励为止。

Napoleon养了只狗，有一份坐办公室的工作，这是他从没想过自己会拥有的生活。

 

事情发生在一个晴朗的七月天。

Napoleon当时正带着三个在摩洛哥出任务的特工，在他伦敦市中心的办公室里听着无线电波从千里之外传送过来的他们的聊天。他们是个从不令他操心的团队，不像其他团队一样需要他的监督和指导，不，他们牢不可破，配合默契。在某些方面，他们让他想起U.N.C.L.E.初创的那些年里他和Illya还有Gaby的搭档关系。但是他不允许自己的头脑被这样的想法占据。每个团队都不尽相同，一举一动都需要区别对待。

现在，这三个人正要去跟当地一个线人接头。他们一边开着一辆路虎沿偏僻的小路行驶，一边为了法式红酒烩鸡怎样做才最好而叽叽喳喳争执不下。Napoleon一边有一搭没一搭地听他们斗嘴，一边翻着一摞文件——他的人生是从何时起被文件充斥的？——不过这无所谓，因为管理人90%的工作都是聆听，等待——

他的耳机里突然什么都没有了。静电干扰的沙沙声。一片空白。

在反应过来之前Napoleon就已经一下子站了起来。他的伤腿因为这突如其来的动作而刺痛，他抓住桌子的边缘支撑着自己，朝耳机里喊：“Baines。 Baines，能听到吗？”

静默。白噪音。

“Monfort？Pradelli？”

没有任何回答。

Napoleon抓起电话，拨通了卫星监控室。“我是Solo。”他吼道，“给我调Baine团队在摩洛哥的监控。我失去联系了。”

技术人员没有立刻回话，但Napoleon能听到电话那头传来的敲击键盘的声音，还有轻柔的呼吸声。“长官，”技术人员最终答道，“长官，什么都没有。”

然而Napoleon从对方的语气中知道，那里并不是真的什么都没有。“详细一点！”他厉声说。

“一个……弹坑。”对方顺从地答道，“图像有点模糊，卫星的位置不太好，但看起来像是爆炸。方圆数百米之内有金属散落的痕迹。”

Napoleon重重地跌坐在椅子上。他吸了口气，整理好凌乱的思绪，说：“我要清晰图像。今天之内送到我办公室。”他挂断了电话，没有一句多余的话，然后重新拨号，打给了非洲分部的负责人。“Xu？是Solo。我需要关于我在摩洛哥的人的情况报告。我刚刚跟他们失去联系。卫星图像显示可能有爆炸。”

“我看看我能做什么。”

“谢谢。”Napoleon说着，挂了电话。

那天接下来的时间不外如此。不停打电话，吼叫着让人加快工作进度，找人帮忙，拉关系，威逼利诱。而所有这些，所有的电话、怒吼、甜言蜜语，全都没有任何用处。

“他们死了。”Xu惋惜的声音里透着公事公办的态度。

Napoleon深吸一口气：“发生了什么？”他努力保持着声音的平稳。

“车被动了手脚。”Xu解释道，“是拉巴特的一个机修工干的。只要引擎达到一定温度，炸弹就会引爆。很难被发现。没有尸体，只有残骸。”

Napoelon把电话扔到了屋子的那一头。

 

那天后来的事情他记不太清楚了。他没继续待在U.N.C.L.E.的总部，这点他知道，没继续坐在那张他简直是该死地被拴在上面的桌子旁边，不，他走了出来，穿过伦敦市中心，穿过大街小巷，没有乘公交，也没有坐地铁，一直走，直到开始一瘸一拐，就这样走了更远，直到他的伤腿开始剧烈地疼痛，疼得他几乎站都站不住。但他忍住了，继续站着，继续一瘸一拐地走着，因为如果他帮不上忙的话，他至少还可以受苦。

当他终于回到公寓的时候，腿疼得像是在燃烧，头也晕得厉害。他刚刚走进前门，腿就再也支撑不住了。他瘫倒在厚厚的地毯上，发出一个介于呼号和呜咽之间的声音，然后抓住沙发脚，挪动身体倚靠在上面。他被愧疚、悲痛、失落和挫败压垮了。但他的头脑现在清醒了一些，愤怒的迷雾逐渐散去，而眼下这情况，哦，这太蠢了。这非常，非常愚蠢，因为他很熟悉腿上的这种疼痛，熟悉衰弱的肌肉被过度使用、被无情撕扯之后是什么样的感觉。他原本已经恢复得这么好了，但现在他又把一切都搞砸了。

Baines。 Monfort。Pradelli。

厨房的地砖上响起爪子敲击地面的声音。Alexandra蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了他身边，她当然会这么做，因为她是只该死的狗，她什么都不知道，不知道虚弱、衰老、破碎、没用是什么感觉，不知道被榨干抹净到只剩下渣滓是什么感觉。她跑过来用鼻子亲昵地蹭Napoleon的脸颊，舔他的手，关切地在他身边打转，还叫了一声。如果Napoleon愿意联想的话，他会觉得那叫声几近关心。他抓住她的项圈，把她拉到身边，因为没道理打扰到邻居，就因为他管理动物的本领并不比管理国际间谍高明。这本该是个意味着控制、主宰和征服的动作，然而当Alexandra乖乖地在他身边坐下，然后用湿漉漉的鼻子蹭上他疲惫的掌心的一刹那，Napoleon再也忍不住了。

他呜咽，他大笑，他被喉咙里翻涌的疼痛哽住，他抱紧了Alexandra，把脸埋在她咽喉处的柔软皮毛里，忽略他肩膀的抖动，逃避他失败的事实。他以为他能胜任这个，以为他还能为这个谍战和谎言编织而成的世界做些什么，尽管这个该死的世界几乎夺走了他的一切。但他做不到，因为他什么都不是，甚至不再是一个特工，只是个上了年纪的瘸子，与手杖和狗为伍。

Alexandra一声不吭，只是默默地舔着他的泪痕，而他甚至都不记得自己什么时候流泪了。

Napoleon的身体颤抖着，颤抖着，一直在颤抖，他黑色的大狗坐在他身边，舔舐着他，用爪子挠他的外套。慢慢地，慢慢地，颤抖逐渐停止了。

 

Illya回到家里已经是将近一小时之后了，Napoleon和Alexandra都还在原来的地方，一动没动。他们依然坐在地上，靠着沙发。Napoleon仍然穿着外套和皮鞋，但已经平静下来了，他抬起头看着Illya进门，一面用手挠Alexandra的脑袋。他知道自己脸上还有泪痕，头发也乱七八糟，但Illya对此没有发表任何评论，只是走过来在他身边蹲下，拍了拍Alexandra的身侧，然后说：“我听说发生的事了。”

Napoleon点点头。

Illya没有试图挪开Alexandra，只是在Napoleon另一侧坐下，用胳膊搂住他的肩头，把他拉得更近些。Alexandra因为被碰到而哼哼了两声，然后就以她那种体型的大狗所能做到的最优雅的动作趴了下来，伏在地板上，把脑袋搁在Napoleon的膝盖上，温暖，有分量，令人安心。Illya一言不发，没有说任何安慰的套话，也没有提供任何善意的建议。他只是坐在那儿，搂着Napoleon的肩膀，紧紧地抱着他。

当Napoleon终于动弹的时候，天已经黑了。他看着Illya，微弱地笑了一下，说：“谢谢。”

Illya只是点点头，挠了挠Alexandra的脑袋。“你的腿怎么样？”他声音里的低沉透露出复杂的情绪，那是爱，担忧，以及恐惧。

“很疼。”Napoleon坦承，“我想接下来的几周可能都得用手杖了。”

Illya低声哼道：“愚蠢。”

“我知道。”

Alexandra仍然把头枕在Napoleon的膝盖上，哼唧了一声，声音听起来近乎宽慰的叹息。

 

他们的人生注定不会轻松。Illya太顽固不化，而Napoleon又太随心所欲。但他们过着自己选择的生活，拥有彼此，还有一条喜欢吃奶酪和被挠肚皮的黑色大狗。当Gaby攀上职业生涯的顶峰，当上了头儿的时候，他们三个都出席了就职典礼。

典礼结束后Gaby找到了他们，她花白的头发梳到脑后，穿着干练而优雅的套装。她拥抱了他俩，亲了Illya的脸颊，然后看了看老老实实坐在他们脚边的Alexandra，说：“你们把狗也带来了？”

Illya脸红了：“我喜欢狗。”

Gaby怀疑地看着Napoleon。

“我也情愿这样。”Napoleon说着，耸耸肩膀，笑了起来，一如多年以前他在东柏林陋巷里露出的那个笑颜。

 

全文完


End file.
